Deep In My Daydreams
by remuslives23
Summary: Summary: 'He was sexy,' Kurt murmured, lips moving against Blaine's temple as he spoke. 'Not as sexy as you but really sexy.'


**Pairing/Characters:** Blaine/Kurt, Blaine/Mr Martinez (fantasy)  
**Notes:** Unbeta'd. Please forgive any mistakes. Title from 'Fantasy' by Mariah Carey  
**Contains:** Shared fantasy, mentions of voyeurism, sexual situations, language  
**Episode References:** _**Spoilers for 3x12 (The Spanish Teacher)**_  
**Disclaimer:** This fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by Ryan Murphy. No money is being made and no offense is intended. Characters are of legal age for sexual situations.

* * *

'So Santana texted me and told me to ask you about the – and I quote – "fine piece of homo ass" in Glee club yesterday,' Blaine said as Kurt settled beside him on the bed, the breakfast he'd brought on the bedside table and his query about the state of Blaine's repaired eye answered.

Kurt hissed in annoyance. 'Bitch,' he muttered. 'She knew I wanted to tell you about him.'

'New student?'

'Teacher,' Kurt told him, frowning down at a stain on Blaine's pyjama shirt. 'Napkins exist, Blaine.'

Blaine grimaced, his hand going to the mark. 'It's mustard from dinner last night,' he confessed. 'So, new teacher, huh?'

'He's not our teacher,' Kurt said distractedly, his fingers going to Blaine's buttons. 'He teaches adult evening classes. You should have at least soaked this, you know.'

Blaine watched Kurt's long deft fingers work their way down his torso, dark hair peeking out from the expanding triangle as the buttons were released. His knuckles grazed his skin as he worked, and Blaine bit his lip as warmth from the touch slowly spread through him. 'What does he teach?'

'Spanish,' Kurt said, attention on the last few buttons. Blaine was certain that his hands had slowed in their progress and he inhaled sharply when the backs of Kurt's fingers dragged over the bulge in Blaine's pants. Kurt glanced shyly up at him through his eyelashes, his lips curling up in a pleased smile that told Blaine the move had been entirely deliberate.

'Tease,' Blaine murmured. He leaned forward at Kurt's silent urging and let his boyfriend slide his shirt from his shoulders. 'So was he as hot as Santana implied?'

Having Kurt so close was an irresistible temptation so he pressed his lips to Kurt's shoulder then turned his face into the crook of his neck. He smiled as the familiar scent washed over him. 'You smell good, babe.'

Kurt leaned into him for a second before shifting away, Blaine's shirt clutched in his hands. 'I'm just going to try and save this.' He slipped off the bed and disappeared into Blaine's en suite. 'And yes,' he called. 'He was hot.'

Blaine settled back against his mountain of pillows, his hand going to the front of his pants to palm his cock, already a little hard from Kurt's barely-there touch (it had been _weeks_!). 'And gay?'

He heard Kurt chuckle, the sound making Blaine smile, then his voice lifted over the sound of water running. 'He pinged my gaydar,' Kurt said, 'but I'm not sure, to be honest.' His voice sharpened. 'This stain needs to be soaked overnight, Blaine.'

Blaine accepted the admonishment, readying his 'look-at-my-puppy-dog-eyes-how-can-you-not-forgive-me-especially-when-I-took-a-slushy-for-you' expression and applying it for maximum effect when Kurt – brow furrowed – stepped out of the bathroom. Kurt rolled his eyes when he caught sight of Blaine's pout, but the sudden flush to his cheeks told Blaine the eyes had worked.

'Ridiculous,' Kurt muttered, crawling across the bed.

Blaine grinned as Kurt straddled his lap, slinging his arms around Blaine's neck and pressing close. 'He _was_ sexy,' Kurt murmured, lips moving against Blaine's temple as he spoke. 'Not as sexy as you but really sexy.'

His voice was low and a little bit rough, and Blaine's already interested dick twitched impatiently in his pants. 'Yeah?' he breathed, mouthing lightly at Kurt's jaw. 'Would you hit it?' He nipped at Kurt's chin before Kurt's hands slid into his curls, still loose and unruly and untouched by gel. He tugged Blaine's head back and their eyes met.

'Would I…?' Kurt's voice shot past its usual register as he stared wide-eyed at Blaine. 'Are you really asking me that?'

Blaine's cheeks flared with colour but he held Kurt's gaze. 'Tell me honestly you've never fantasised about being with other guys.' He smirked a little. 'I_know_ you've seen Sam in a towel first thing in the morning. You must have thought, "I'd like to hit that" at least once. You wouldn't be human if you hadn't.'

'Yeah, but I'd never do…' Kurt began, his face showing the beginnings of distress, and Blaine quickly pressed their lips together, wanting to stop the words before they left Kurt's tongue.

'I know,' he whispered when he pulled back. 'And neither would I.' He rested his forehead against Kurt's. 'There's nothing wrong with fantasising about it, though. I have.'

Kurt was silent for a long moment and Blaine felt a frisson of panic. Had he upset Kurt? Was he thinking he wasn't enough now? Did he think Blaine would act on those fantasies?

'I thought about you and him together.'

Blaine blinked and jerked his head back in surprise. 'Huh?'

Kurt's cheeks flared bright and hot. 'You and Mr Martinez have similar colouring,' he mumbled, absently stroking a hand down Blaine's arm, 'and I kept thinking how good you'd look together.' He hesitated then added, 'On 1000 thread count, pure white Egyptian cotton sheets.'

Blaine's breathing hitched. 'Were…' His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. 'Were you watching us?'

Kurt fidgeted on his lap and Blaine bit back a moan as Kurt's ass rubbed against his cock. 'Yes,' Kurt admitted, his arms tightening around Blaine's neck. 'I was watching. I was naked and I was watching.'

'What were we doing?' Blaine asked breathlessly, images of Kurt naked and hard, touching himself, assaulting his mind. His cock filled and swelled with a speed that left Blaine dizzy. 'Was he… Was I…?'

'He was fucking you,' Kurt blurted out then his head fell to Blaine's shoulder. 'God, it was so hot. He was fucking you and you were on your hands and knees and you were watching me watching you and – God, your _face_, Blaine.'

As the flood of words erupted, Kurt's hips began to grind slowly against Blaine's, unconsciously pushing down, making tight circles, until Blaine's hips rose to meet him. 'What did we do before we fucked?' he asked, hands sliding over Kurt's thighs – muscles tense and shivering – to curl around his ass. 'Did he touch me? Did I touch him?'

Something that sounded suspiciously like a whimper slipped from between Kurt's lips and Blaine would have teased him if he wasn't trying to force a desperate whine back down his own throat.

'You kissed,' Kurt said, roughly.

'Tongue?'

'Lots of tongue,' Kurt breathed, eyes fluttering shut as he rocked on Blaine's lap. 'He licked your nipples – just the way you like it.'

'With teeth,' Blaine whispered, his breathing laboured now as his fingers bit into Kurt's ass, holding him flush and urging him to move faster. 'Shit, Kurt.'

'Then you sucked him. His c… cock.' Kurt's breathing hitched and his head tipped back. The straining tendons under the pale skin called to Blaine and he wasted no time sinking his teeth into the delicate flesh.

'Was he big?' he mumbled against Kurt's throat, his teeth leaving a trail of darkening marks under his chin. 'Did I like it?'

Kurt shuddered against him, arching his back and wrapping his legs around Blaine's hips. 'He was thick. Your mouth… I loved how it looked, stretched around him, your lips swollen and red and shiny with spit. You looked like you were in heaven… Blaine!'

The breath whooshed from Kurt's lungs as Blaine flung him onto the bed, fingers scrabbling at his fly. 'Were you touching yourself?' Blaine demanded to know, his voice gravelly. He hooked his fingers beneath the waist of Kurt's pants and tugged them roughly down to his thighs. Kurt was panting as he shoved urgently at Blaine's pyjama pants, pushing them down until his cock sprang free. "Kurt?'

'Yes. I was jerking off while you were sucking him, while he was f… fucking you.' Kurt sounded wrecked and, when Blaine pressed their hard, precome-sticky cocks together, he keened loudly. 'Fuck! _Fuck!_'

'I love you,' Blaine rasped out, stroking them once, twice, before he came hot and hard all over his hand, Kurt tumbling after him with a muffled groan.

0o0

Lazy touches and languid kisses brought them back into themselves a few minutes later. Kurt grimaced at the cooling come on his stomach and Blaine's hand. 'Off! I need to grab a washer,' he ordered, shoving lightly at Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine groaned and rolled onto his back, sprawling loose-limbed across the bed while Kurt hurried to the bathroom. His eyes blinked closed only to snap open when a wet cloth passed over his palm. He watched Kurt clean up his hand, gently cleaning the webbing between each finger before tossing the cloth towards the bathroom then brushing his lips over Blaine's knuckles. The set of his jaw, the way his eyes wouldn't quite meet Blaine's, meant Kurt was working through some feelings about what they'd just done, and Blaine waited patiently for him to get his head in order.

The question came quicker than Blaine expected. 'What we just did,' Kurt began hesitantly, but Blaine didn't let him finish.

'Was absolutely amazing,' Blaine said firmly, reaching up to cup Kurt's cheek, waiting until their gazes met. 'And perfectly okay.'

'It's a bit weird, though,' Kurt argued, his nose wrinkling. 'That I thought about you with someone else.'

Blaine pushed himself up onto his elbow. 'Not really,' Blaine said with a nonchalant shrug. 'We're going to notice other men, Kurt. We're together, not blind. And you're hot, babe. I love imagining you being worshipped by hot men and know that I'm the one that gets to keep you.'

Kurt pursed his lips, considering Blaine's words. Blaine slipped the hand on Kurt's cheek down to his shoulder. 'Fantasies are a safe way of enacting something we might not ever do in real life. All we did today was share a fantasy - and we enjoyed the experience very much. I think it means we have a very healthy relationship, actually.' He stretched and flicked his tongue lightly over the tip of Kurt's nose. 'I prefer real life to fantasy.'

'That's disgusting, Blaine Warbler!' Kurt cried, rubbing frantically at his nose with his sleeve.

Blaine laughed and fell back onto the mattress. 'I do have one complaint, though,' he said, tugging Kurt down alongside him. He waited until Kurt was looking at him then smirked. 'You didn't bring me a photograph to show me what I'm missing out on while I'm stuck at home.'

Kurt grinned. 'Next time,' he promised before ducking his head to kiss Blaine chastely on the mouth. 'And speaking of the health of Glee relationships, you won't believe the mess Rachel and Finn have gotten themselves in now.'

He draped himself across Blaine's chest, his leg slotting between Blaine's thighs and his head fitting into the curve of Blaine's shoulder as if it had been made for him. Contentment blossomed in Blaine's chest and he nuzzled his nose into Kurt's hair as he began to tell him about Rachel's latest revelation.

Sometimes it terrified him how much he loved Kurt, sometimes the weight of his feelings made him ache and hurt right down to his very bones, but right now, in this moment, he was just happy.

Fin.


End file.
